


In Pursuit of Pleasure

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Cheating, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication, himbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Sun really was sweet, but with Blake torn up over Beacon and Team RWBY, it was inevitable she'd react with anger to his advances. Seeing the poor boy pushed aside again, Kali decides to take the misguided Sun aside and teach him a little bit about how she keeps such a positive outlook on life. Maybe it'll be something he can use to sway Blake, but at the very least it won't hurt to show him how true happiness, true pleasure, can only be earned by those unafraid to reach out and take it. After all, everything goes in the pursuit of pleasure.





	In Pursuit of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by VoidGolem

 

* * *

 

 

The small supermarket in downtown Menagerie was quiet, at least by the standards of what Sun was used to. Vacuo had open-air markets due to the heat, while Vale’s supermarkets were bustling and full of people like sardines in a can. Here, it was a comfortable mix. Big enough and air-conditioned enough to be pleasant, but empty enough that you could take your time shopping without people trying to run you down with a trolley. A good place to take your time and think.

“Can you reach the tomatoes on the upper shelf for me, Sun?”

“Sure thing Mrs B.” Sun stepped up and reached for the canned produce. “How many?”

“Hmm. I think three cans will do. And I’ve told you to call me Kali.”

He nodded and collected three, adding them to the basket he was carrying before she could try and take it. He was both a guest and a freeloader, so it was nice to be able to help out for once. “Sorry. Just tryin’ to be polite.”

“You don’t have to be with me. Calling me Mrs all the time. You make me feel like an old woman.”

“You don’t look it.”

“Oh my.” Kali giggled and brought one hand up to her cheek. “Such a sweet talker. Blake should be worried about you~”

He laughed awkwardly and rubbed a hand through his hair, waiting for Kali to move on and continue shopping with him following, there to carry bags, reach the high shelves and basically do whatever he could to help. Blake was absent of course, back at her home mulling and feeling down and out. He didn’t blame her – couldn’t blame her – but he also couldn’t bring himself to sit there as much as she could.

That was the problem, really. He’d tried, not for the first time, to try and cheer her up. Get her moving, ignite the fire within her and just… just get them doing _something_. Anything. Like before, he’d been faced with her stubborn defeatism. Unlike before, he’d kept pushing and said she was letting Adam win if all she wanted to do was sulk. Bad idea.

 _I should have known better,_ he thought. _She’s had it bad and I’m supposed to be supporting her, not making things worse._ He was secretly glad Kali had stepped in when she had to ask him if he’d come shopping with her. That had to be intentional on her part; Kali was kind and friendly, but she wasn’t stupid. And she seemed to approve of him, which was nice. He liked to think he’d made a good impression on her. Good enough to be rescued from Blake’s temper.

Honestly, he wished Blake could be a little bit more like her mother. That felt like a chauvinistic thing to say and he hated himself for it, but he didn’t mean physically. Or her personality. Just… happier. Was that so bad? Was it wrong for him to wish Blake could be happy? He didn’t think so.

Kali was always smiling, even if she probably wasn’t always happy. No one could be happy all the time, but where Blake went into full angst mode, Kali was the kind of person who distracted herself and kept an optimistic smile on her face. It was infectious and he’d felt welcome in the Belladonna home the moment he’d met her. To be honest, he’d also been amazed that a woman like this could be Blake’s mother.

“I’m going to feel all aflutter if you keep staring like that~”

“Eh?” Sun blinked, realised he’d been caught and went red in the face. He laughed it off. “Sorry, I was thinking about… uh, well…”

“My daughter?”

He swallowed nervously.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you. You really are too good for her.” She pinched his cheek and wiggled it to the side a little. “And don’t you worry, I’m not like Ghira. I’m not going to get all angry at a nice young man thinking about my little girl.” She winked at him. “Or me.”

“I-It wasn’t like that!” he stuttered. “I was just-”

“Shush.” Kali pressed a finger to his lips. Up close, he was made aware again of just how full her figure was compared to Blake’s. Both were slim and attractive, but Kali’s curves were nothing short of obscene. Her bust and her hips were wide – not just large, but genuinely huge. The kind you expected to see on some unrealistic supermodel yet somehow more natural. She redefined the concept of the hourglass shape. “I’m just teasing you, Sun.” She winked at him again. “You should be careful, being so innocent. Any woman might be tempted to take advantage.”

“Heh heh.” He laughed again, calming down a little. “Guess I am a little easy to fool.”

“You’re an honest soul. It’s endearing.” Kali turned away. “And don’t worry so much about Blake. She’ll come around in time. As you say, she’s in a mood. It won’t last forever.”

“I hope so…”

Feeling a little better, Sun managed to keep a smile up as they went about the market, Kali filling his basket and squeezing his arms, saying how nice it was to have a strong man around to help with all the lifting. He smiled through it and took a second basket in his other hand, assuring her it wasn’t a problem. She was just so upbeat and full of life that he couldn’t help but feel the same. The doldrums over Blake’s latest eruption faded away and he found himself forgetting about it entirely.

When they got to the tills, he hefted both baskets up and stacked the food on the conveyor, careful to make sure the softer goods went on last so they wouldn’t be pushed down to the bottom of the bags. As he did, Kali chatted with a rabbit faunus at the checkout.

“All done, Kali,” he said, sliding up beside her. He moved by to start bagging up.

“Oh my.” The faunus woman looked at him and covered her mouth. “Kali, you sly cougar, don’t tell me you’ve picked up a boytoy on the side. What will Ghira say?”

Sun choked and whirled on the cashier, eyes wide.

“Don’t be such a gossip,” Kali tittered back. To his shock, she wrapped an arm around Sun’s waist and pulled him in against her side. “You’re just jealous I can draw in such a young stud.”

“Hm.” The faunus looked him up and down, then burst out laughing. “Look at his face. It’s so red!”

Kali burst into giggles as well, letting go of Sun as she bent forward. It didn’t take him long to realise he was the butt of a practical joke, or to see the humour himself and laugh along, the blush fading. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “Laugh it up.”

“He’s here with my daughter,” Kali explained once she’d recovered, leaving Sun to bag up.

“Aw. That’s a shame. I thought you’d upgraded on Ghira.”

“Don’t say things like that!”

“What? You can’t tell me _that_ isn’t an upgrade.”

Sun pretended he hadn’t heard that, or that it didn’t please him just a little.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t be.”

His legs suddenly shook a little. Had Kali just-? No. She was just teasing and playing along. Besides, he knew he had a good body. He was a huntsman and that was just expected. There was nothing off about what they were saying, and it didn’t mean anything. He could freely admit Kali was a beautiful woman; that didn’t mean he was intending to pursue her. There was no denying the way his stomach flipped at the compliment, however.

“I wish a young man like that would come and sweep me off my feet,” the cashier said. “You lucky girl, you. Or your daughter. I’m not sure which.”

“Definitely Blake,” Kali said. “And the silly little girl neither realises nor respects it.”

“That’s children for you. My Velvet is the same, believe me.”

The chatter turned away from him and toward children in general, which was a much safer topic as far as he was concerned. He finished bagging up and Kali paid the cashier and took the receipt, then said her farewells. As they walked away with him carrying all her bags, he turned to the woman and grinned.

“So, is talking about me in public going to be a thing?”

“Why? Interested?” She smiled coyly at him.

“J-Just wondering. It’s embarrassing, you know?”

“Then maybe you should wear a little more to cover this.”

Kali placed a finger on his breastbone, between his pecs, then ran it down slowly, tracing a pattern over his sternum, to his abs, then down. He froze, unsure when or where she would stop. When she reached the band of his jeans, his heart skipped a beat. But she touched the fabric and drew her finger back, turning away with a hearty giggle.

“If you dress like that, people are going to notice. And comment. You can’t blame us older ladies for checking out what’s on offer. Can you?”

His eyes dipped down treacherously, glimpsing the absolute plateau that was her cleavage. He wasn’t sure if Kali realised her bosom was pressed against his bicep or not, but he certainly felt it. He was surprised she couldn’t feel how warm he was or how rapidly his heart was beating. And had she just admitted to checking him out? _No, calm down. She just said she saw what I’m showing. Can’t blame her for looking when I go around with my shirt open._

“Uh. Sorry.” He made to close his shirt, but both his hands were full. “Guess I _could_ dress a little more conservatively.”

“Oh no, don’t do that on my behalf. I rather like the view.” Kali winked at him again. “As, I’m sure, does my daughter. Despite what she says.”

Yet again, she managed to bring a grin to him.

“Heh. I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Blake was still in the living room watching TV when they got back, and she only looked up long enough to see who it was. No offer to help pack away the shopping was made and Kali didn’t ask her to. On the TV, a news report spoke about the White Fang in Menagerie, with an interview with two prominent members of it, Fennec and Corsac. Sun wondered why Blake would watch something that seemed _designed_ to make her angry but held back from asking. It would only lead to another argument like the one Kali had saved him from before.

“How has your day been, dear?” Kali asked instead.

“Fine.” Blake stood, looked his way and huffed. She made for the door. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Bla-” Sun made to follow but Kali hooked a finger into his sleeve. The touch was light and wouldn’t have held even a child, let alone a huntsman like him, but he stopped regardless, trusting Kali knew better on this than he did.

“Let her go. She needs time to think and she’ll only blame you for disturbing her thoughts if you follow.”

“Will she be okay?”

“No one in Menagerie would dare harm her, least of all the White Fang. As for her mental health? I can’t say. Blake has ever been a difficult one.” Kali gestured for him to put the bags down on the kitchen counter, then started to put them away. He moved to help, and she smiled. “Thank you. Why don’t you put the fresh produce in the fridge? That way I won’t have to keep telling you where everything goes.”

“No problem.” He grabbed some vegetables and started to put them away. “I don’t see why she can’t calm down about the White Fang,” he said. “I mean, I get what they did to Beacon was bad. I was there. But if she wanted to make a difference, she should have _stayed_ in Beacon. Uh. No offence.”

“None taken. And you’re right. Unfortunately, Blake has always been impatient.”

“Impatient?” He wouldn’t have thought that was the word to describe her. When he looked over for an explanation, he found himself confronted with Kali’s delectable rear as she leaned over a counter to put a loaf of bread in the tin. His eyes were locked onto it. It was huge.

“You wouldn’t think it, but she is,” Kali said, unaware of his attention. “You see, Blake – like many people her age – is looking for that _one thing_ that will change the world and lead to ultimate happiness. For some people it’s wealth, fame or the person they believe they’re in love with.” She looked to him and he swallowed. “For Blake, it’s bringing equality between faunus and humankind.”

“Is that such a bad thing, though?”

“In itself? No. It’s an admirable goal. The problem is that Blake seems to think achieving this will make her happy, and that’s just not the case.” Kali sighed and shook her head, moving past him to open a cupboard and put some cans away. She either didn’t notice how her rear brushed against his crotch or didn’t think anything of it.

He did. He was finding it hard to breathe and he hoped Kali wouldn’t notice the hardness pushing against her behind. “W-What do you mean?”

“Well, imagine for a second that Blake _does_ end inequality. What comes after? What does she have left if she dedicates her life to such a cause? When it’s achieved and humans and faunus live side by side, will that keep her happy for the rest of her life?”

He didn’t have an answer and Kali knew it.

“Of course it won’t. She will feel good for a month or so, and then life will continue, and she’ll have nothing. People might remember her and think of her fondly, but what will Blake have for the ten, twenty or even thirty years it might take? No job, no family and no hobbies. Once her singular ideal is over, she’ll have nothing.”

“I… never thought of it like that.”

“You rarely do at your age.” Kali smiled. “I certainly didn’t. Dreams are good, Sun. As are ambitions. But they can’t be all you have. You need something more than that; a life, hobbies and friends or family. My daughter acts like the world will click into place and be perfect if she achieves this goal of hers, never realising that she has to live her life after it.”

“Wait, you’re saying she’s too tunnel-visioned on her goal?”

“Exactly.”

He couldn’t disagree with her there. Blake had never really seemed happy about anything. Sure, those rare moments with Team RWBY would earn a smile every now and then, but those were just moments. Once they were gone, the only thing she’d ever do is read. Escapism, he realised. She was reading fantasy to escape what she saw as an unsatisfying reality. Sun sighed and steadied himself. “I want to help her.”

Kali giggled. “Of course you do. You really are too good for her.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know, but you can’t.” Sun made to argue but she held out a hand. “You know how stubborn she can be, Sun. Blake needs to come to this discovery on her own. If you try and force it on her, it’ll be like all the other times. She’ll get angry, dig her heels in and it’ll be yet another argument between you.”

That… sounded about right. Sun sighed and drooped a little, leaning back on the counter now that all the groceries had been put away. He didn’t want to just give up on helping Blake, but Kali had hit the nail on the head. Blake was so stubborn. She’d never accept anything she didn’t decide on her own.

“Don’t look so glum,” she said. “You could stand to listen to my advice a little as well. You may think Blake is the be all and end all, and that you’ll be forever happy if she returns your feelings – and maybe you will be – but there’s more to life than _just_ her. Even if you married, Blake will be off working for equality and fighting Grimm. You need to have a life outside of just her.”

“I have my team and my own career. I know how to have fun.” He realised the irony of saying that when he’d ditched both to follow Blake here. Judging from her expression, she knew it. “And yeah, coming here nixes that a little, but it’s just because I was so worried about her. Someone had to go with her.”

“I appreciate it being you, Sun. Even if my little girl takes advantage of you.”

“She doesn’t,” he said instantly.

“She does. Even if she, and you, don’t recognise it. You go out of your way to make her happy and support her, and she throws that back in your face. I don’t think she realises it. Believe me, I’d have words with her if she did. But that doesn’t excuse her actions. What I’m saying is that you need to take a little time to make _yourself_ happy as well. The last thing Blake _or_ you need is for you to be as miserable as she is.”

Sun laughed. “Yeah. I get it. Keep my chin up, huh?”

“Yes. And you don’t have to fake it. Whenever Blake makes you upset, go have some fun.”

“Fun, huh? Is that your super-secret?”

“My what, now?” Kali asked, surprised.

“Well, I was just thinking how you’re always in such a good mood.” It was embarrassing to say it, even if it was a compliment. “You never let anything get you down and you act like nothing ever bothers you. You’re like a ray of sunshine.”

Kali looked stunned for a moment, but then giggled. “Is that how you see me? Oh, I’m so flattered!”

“W-Well… yeah…”

“That’s possibly the sweetest thing anyone has said to me for a while.” She eyed him through her fingers, lips curved in a small smile. “But to answer your question, yes, that’s my secret. I don’t feel happy all the time, but when I’m feeling down, I go and do something to cheer myself up.”

Unlike Blake, who would knowingly watch a news report she _knew_ would only make her even angrier. Put so simply, it really did seem like common sense. Common sense that Blake was failing to grasp.

“On the topic of Blake, I think you deserve a little something for being such a dear today, both for putting up with her and for helping me with the shopping.”

“Nah, that’s-”

Sun froze as Kali placed the palm of her hand on his bare chest. Soft and warm, it tingled against his skin, feeling his heartbeat. Feeling how it sped up as she stepped forward so that her breasts pushed against his chest. Kali leaned in, eyes locked onto his, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Hers, so full and soft, brushed gently against his for a second, then another. Slowly, wetly, she smooched his lips and then drew back.

“I know it’s not from Blake, but I hope it’ll do as a little thank you~”

With that said, Kali drew back, winked at him and walked away. Her hips swayed from side to side as she did. Sun was left in the kitchen, stunned, back against the counter and hands gripping the edge. Slowly, shakily, he brought up two fingers to touch his lips. He could still feel her on him.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night and Sun lay in his bed in the spare guestroom of the Belladonna manor staring up at the ceiling. Both his arms were above him, hands beneath his head as he tried and failed to fall asleep. There was too much keeping him awake. Thankfully, it wasn’t all hormones. He’d thought about the kiss ever since it happened, but by the time dinner came and went and everyone retired to bed, he figured he was mostly over it. Kali was just that friendly. Sure, anyone else would have got the wrong idea, but after a conversation about him dating her daughter? Yeah, she didn’t mean what his hormones were saying.

In truth, it was her words which kept him awake. It wasn’t that she’d told him something ground-breaking – hell, she’d basically just said if you feel shit, do something to make you feel good. That didn’t make it bad advice though. Not at all. _Come to think of it, it’s kind of like what Yang does, and she was always the happiest member of Team RWBY. Except for Ruby around weapons, but that’s the same thing._

Weiss and Blake were the opposite – people with goals. Ambitions. Like Kali said, those were good, but they weren’t the be-all and end-all. You had to have a life beyond those goals and while Weiss didn’t so such a bad job of that with her music career, friends and family, Blake seemed to have nothing. She really was just all about the White Fang and her guilt complex.

It was honestly no wonder she was so cynical. Blake had nothing to look forward to. At least with his dream, he could think of sex with Blake. He wasn’t going to admit that obviously, but he was a teenage guy with a girl he liked. Of course he thought about sex.

Though, if he were being honest with himself, he wasn’t thinking about Blake at that moment and his dick was rock hard. Who could blame him? Kali was an absolute milf. Better still, she was the milf version of the girl he liked. She was also friendly, confident and had been in his sight all day, showing off those curves of hers. Curves he really wondered if Blake would ever grow into. _Not that I’d not like her if she didn’t,_ he told himself, somehow feeling it necessary.

“God, here I am thinking about the girl I like’s mother. That’s not on…”

To be fair, Blake was being miserable at the moment though – and wasn’t it Kali who said if you were feeling down, you needed to avoid what was making you feel that way? He wasn’t going to ditch Blake for being in a mood, but if he was sat here alone and imagining stuff in his head? Well, where was the harm. Maybe getting the stress out his system would help.

It was with that thought in mind that Sun kicked down his sheets and fished his length out. A good nine inches, hard and true. He wasn’t a vain main, but he was proud of it. Not that he imagined something like this would impress Blake. Nothing but the end to faunus inequality would. Grasping the shaft and letting out a quiet sigh, Sun banished thoughts of Blake from his mind. This was his time. No need to feel even worse about himself than he already did.

The tingling sensation of his hand on his shaft had him gasping. Drawing a deep breath, he bit down on his lip and worked his hand up and down, recalling those moments of the day where Kali had bent over in front of him, brushed her huge tits against his arm or even kissed him. His hand moved quickly, balls tingling as he panted.

A soft knock on the door broke his rhythm.

Whoever it was hadn’t even waited for him to answer and the door was opening. Biting back a yelp, he dragged the covers up over his lower body, leaving his chest and upper body bare above, his face red. He wasn’t surprised to see Kali slip in, clad in a dressing gown. It wasn’t like Blake would slip into his room no matter his fantasies, and Ghira was and would be out for a whole week on business. Kali padded in near silently, her hips and bosom all the more pronounced for the cream, satin gown she wore, tied at her slim waist with a satin cord.

“M-M-Mrs B,” he hissed. “I-Is something wrong?”

“I should be asking that,” she said, sliding forward to sit down on the edge of his bed. “I thought I heard you groaning and wanted to see if you were okay.”

“It was nothing.”

“Come now, Sun. It’s three in the morning. You wouldn’t be awake if nothing was wrong.” Her eyes trailed up and down his body, checking for any signs. When they went low and didn’t come back up, Sun looked down, confused.

There was a tent in his crotch. Mortified, he slammed a pillow down on top of it.

“Oh my!” Kali giggled into her hand again, even as his face lit up like a fucking beacon. “There’s no need to be so embarrassed,” she said, half-whisper and half-laugh. Blake’s room was only next door. “It’s a perfectly normal thing for a young man to do.” Kali sent him a coy look. “Thinking about Blake, no doubt? Or is it me…?”

Sun’s face betrayed him, growing even darker as he failed to meet her eyes _or_ respond.

Kali’s eyes widened.

“Oh my…”

“I… I…” He choked off.

“Me? Really? I’m flattered!”

Sun looked up, shocked. “W-What?”

“You think I wouldn’t be?” She laughed again. “Or that I’d somehow be _offended_ that you find me attractive? Oh, Sun. The fact you find an old lady like me attractive enough to get _this_ reaction is nothing short of a compliment.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not offended, believe me. Quite the opposite. I don’t get such flattery all too often nowadays.” She sighed. “Ghira is always so focused on work or worried about Blake. I don’t think he’s looked at me like he used to in quite a while.”

“I’m sorry,” Sun managed, still humiliated but feeling at least a little bad for her. “And you shouldn’t feel that way, Mrs B. You’re beautiful.”

“It’s very kind of you to say so. But it’s Kali.”

“Kali, then. Sorry. And Ghira should spend more time with you. You deserve better.”

“So do you, remember,” she said. “With my daughter ignoring you.”

“Blake’s in a bad place,” he said, defending her. “I thought about what you said, about not looking for misery and instead focusing on doing the things that make you happy.”

Kali smiled. “I’m glad. And what have you decided?”

“I’ve decided I’ll keep trying to help Blake out and pursue her, but I’ll take more time for myself. Blake doesn’t need me being just as bad as her. If anything, she needs someone who can be happy when she can’t be. Plus, if I take more time for myself then I won’t resent her for any bad moods on my part.”

“That’s a very mature approach.”

“Yeah.” He laughed, loosening the hold on his pillow. “Until Blake decides what it is she really wants, I’ll do my best to support her, but I won’t ignore my own feelings doing it.”

 “I’m glad to hear you took my advice to heart. It took me quite a few years to realise it, and I was just like Blake once, always looking for that easy answer to life.” Kali smiled and ran one finger in a circle over the bedsheets. “Do you know what the difference between a young girl and an older woman is?”

Sun shook his head.

“An older woman knows what it is she wants.” Without warning, Kali gripped the sheets and drew them down his lap. Sun froze as his shaft, still hard, was revealed. “And,” Kali said, leaning back and brushed her hair from before her face, “Us older women aren’t afraid to reach out and _take_ it.”

Her mouth came down and swallowed him whole.  

 

* * *

 

There had to be a transition. An explanation. If there was then Sun was either too tired or too bothered to see it. One second they’d been talking and the next he felt like his entire world was on fire. He sat in place, propped up on both arms with his mouth wide open and his eyes fixed on her head as it bobbed up and down.

And then she swallowed, placed her soft hands on his thighs and pushed down even harder – and it was all he could to throw back his head and let out a tortured moan.

He cut it off a second later with a hand over his mouth. His eyes slid to the adjoining wall. Blake’s bedroom was on the other side. The girl he had feelings for was not fifteen feet away and he was being blown by her mother.

Through the wet heat and the overwhelming pleasure, Sun managed to place a hand on Kali’s head.

He wasn’t sure what it was for. To pull her away initially, but he suddenly found it hard to consider such a thing. Her eyes looked up at his through her thick lashes and she waited, curious to see what he would decide. Swallowing, he let his hand fall to one of her feline ears. It twitched as he rubbed it and she winked at him.

And then went down.

Sun hissed through gritted teeth as all nine inches of his sensitive member disappeared between those large, soft lips. Kali’s delicate hands played with his testes in a way no one had before, and which he wouldn’t have ever believed could feel so good.

“M-Mrs B,” he managed, voice hoarse. “We can’t…”

Kali pushed down onto him and took every last inch deep into her throat. The walls of her mouth closed in on him and the entire world became the sensation of her tongue running around his length, bathing him. She drew back slowly, sealing her lips around him at the base and sucking up with a torturous lack of haste. When she got to the top, where his head ballooned out, she suckled and licked at him with her tongue before slowly opening her mouth. The head of his cock was visible, glistening with saliva and with her soft tongue backdropped against it.

Pursing her lips, she kissed his dick again, then licked once at the opening and brought her face down, not to swallow him but to hold him against her cheek, her fingers gripping and rubbing up and down him softly.

“Can’t we, Sun?” She licked his shaft. “I think we can.”

“We shouldn’t,” he amended. “Blake-”

“Isn’t here right now and isn’t dating you. She’s next door, sulking away and refusing to do anything to make herself feel better.” Smiling, she pumped him a little harder and licked at the top of his cock, making him tremble. “I can think of a way you and I can feel better right now.”

“B-But…”

“Don’t you remember what I said before? Stop spending so much time thinking about what _should_ or _shouldn’t_ be done. What is or isn’t right. Life’s too short. I want this.” Her eyes slid to his wet dick and then her lips swept up it, caressing him from the base to the tip. “Don’t you?”

There was no lying. His erection told as much. “W-Well yeah. Obviously, but-”

“Then that’s all that matters. Don’t over-complicate things.” Kali leaned up on her elbows again and the way she brought herself down towards him made her intent clear. “Just enjoy yourself. Tonight, there’s no White Fang, no Ghira and no Blake. Only you and I~”

Sun was powerless to resist and closed his eyes as warmth engulfed him once more. He could feel her lips on him, so impossibly soft and wet, and her hand continued to pump him as she focused her attention on his head and the underside of his cock, licking and kissing at it, dragging her tongue slowly over and around it. The wet little sounds she made sparked his imagination and he couldn’t help but push down a little on her head. Something Kali noticed and made a small approving sound at.

Suddenly she sat up. Sun let out a frustrated whimper at the loss of her touch and she smiled, placing one hand on his chest to stop him reaching for her and tugging open the hem of her satin gown with the other. The shoulder fell down one shapely arm, gravity tugging it the rest of the way, exposing one of her huge breasts, swollen areole and all. His eyes were locked onto it, the skin, slightly darker than Blake’s, and the nipple, a dusky colour, almost like chocolate. He missed the other revealing itself as her gown was removed in its entirety but there was no missing how Kali crawled forward, tugging the rest of the bedsheets down.

The bottoms of her breasts pressed on his thigh as she brought her hands up to cup and guide them. He could only watch in awe as his cock was engulfed and then swallowed by them. Kali was so large that it might as well have disappeared. It hadn’t, of course. He could feel it. Feel the heat radiating out from her breasts and the pressure she exerted as she brought her hands together, squeezing and rubbing against him.

“Did you ever dream of getting a tit-job from your girlfriend’s mother?”

“B-Blake isn’t my girlfriend…”

“That’s a shame.” Kali winked. “For her.”

Her hands moved, as did she, rocking forward on her knees to rub her chest against his cock, effectively making him thrust up between her breasts without him moving at all. Her eyes remained locked onto his the entire time, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she picked up the pace, squeezing her tits together to trap him in her warm embrace.

“M-Mrs B-” he wheezed.

“Kali. My name is Kali.”

“K-Kali. W-We can’t. Ghira-”

“Isn’t here. And if he was, he wouldn’t have time for me.”

“This isn’t right!”

“Stop thinking of what’s right or not, Sun. Think of what feels good. What makes you happy.” Kali tossed her head and began to rub against him harder. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes…”

“Does this make you happy?”

He groaned. “God, yes!”

“Do you want to cum in my breasts?”

“F-Fuck, Kali.” He clenched his eyes shut. “Y-Yes!”

“Then do it. Cum, Sun. Cum for me.”

It was wrong, he knew, but there was no stopping it. No control at all. The choice wasn’t in his hands – but between Kali’s breasts. As she leaned forward and pushed her breastbone against the head of his cock, squeezing her soft flesh on either side, Sun had no ability to stop himself, even as his cock tingled and his balls tightened. There was no stopping it.

“Ah!” Sun gasped and pushed up into her bosom. Something hot shot through his length and he shivered as he came directly into and between her breasts. “Ah,” he gasped, latching one hand over his mouth lest Blake hear. “Mmm!” He felt warmth wash over his length as his own cum swept back on him, trapped between her boobs.

They were so large that the only evidence of his orgasm was a faint line of white appearing at the top of her cleavage. Kali’s tongue darted out and she licked at it, sucking up his cum as it pooled there. She continued to massage him, leaning forward with every lick, ignoring the cum which dribbled out the bottom and onto the sheets.

“G-God,” he gasped, watching her, trapped in her still. “Oh God, I… I just…”

“Did nothing you didn’t want to do. And nothing I didn’t want you to do.”

That was true – and he and Blake. It wasn’t like they were dating. Blake wouldn’t even give him the time of day lately and only when she wanted to have an argument with him. Still, Kali was a married woman. She was Blake’s mother. _And I just came on her tits._

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t stop Kali leaning forward and pushing him flat onto his back. She laid down beside him, one hand still on his chest and the other gently gripping his flagging erection, stroking it with long and powerful motions. His eyes wide, he could only lay there helpless, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as Kali brought the hand on his chest higher, cupping his cheek, and then turned him to the side to kiss him.

His own taste was on her lips. Sun thought he should have been disgusted by that but he wasn’t. It was hard to feel anyone other than pleasure as she assaulted both his mouth and his cock, stroking his lips with her tongue even as she did his length with her hand. It wasn’t his first kiss and yet she left him feeling the amateur. This wasn’t some young and blushing teen in Haven, but a powerful and experienced woman. Kali reduced him to nothingness within the first few seconds, then pushed further and brought him out again. Formed him, broke him down and coaxed more pleasure than he thought possible from a mere kiss.

When she parted, he dared to utter a protest one last time.

“What if someone finds out?”

“They won’t,” she said, so sure, so calm. “If you don’t tell them and we’re careful then no one will find out.” Leaning up further, she brought her hand around so that she was cupping him, his head brushing against the palm of her hand as she stroked him from the tip down to his balls.

“Is this really okay, though…?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Kali smiled and drew away, turning on hands and knees and shaking her large rear. The gown fell off her hips and onto the bed. Her glistening pussy beckoned to him, a promise of something he’d only dreamed of in his darkest moments. Her ass moved hypnotically from side to side. Bigger than his chest and wider than his hips, it looked so soft and inviting that he couldn’t help but place his hands upon it. Kali made an appreciative sound. “Mmh. That’s it. Don’t overthink things. Do what comes you want to. What comes naturally.”

There was no going back if he did this. Sun’s breath came out in sharp gasps and his body trembled. Everything before he could pretend was Kali taking the lead, but this… If he took the plunge here, it would be him and only him who was responsible. Even so, he couldn’t imagine pulling away. His dick was fully erect once more and already straining to bridge the gap between them. Kali was still, but for her ass swaying back and forth. Her elbows were on the bed, her cheek on the sheets and her attention fixed between her legs, looking back up at him.

Waiting for him to make the first move. To… To fuck her.

Blake. The White Fang. Beacon. The thoughts came to him but felt meaningless. Did any of those things preclude him from doing this? Blake was lost in her own crusade and it wasn’t like he would be _abandoning_ her or his team by doing this. Like Kali said, it was just pleasure. Sex. Fun.

The head of his cock touched her folds. He hadn’t even intended it, but he was there, and she was impossibly hot, like a furnace. Not a virgin by any means, her lips parted for him at the slightest pressure. Her entrance was slick and warm, and he slid in so easily he almost thought she was sucking him in.

He hadn’t even made a conscious decision to take that final step, yet he was already half into her and losing his mind. “Uhh,” he groaned, leaning down and pressing his face, his lips, into her spine. “Oh God.” Another inch followed, then another.

His entire world was being strained through a straw. Nothing mattered but her hot softness and the desire to bury himself deeper into her, something he achieved oh so easily. Kali even pushed back onto him, helping sheathe all nine inches of him into her hot canal. The very feel of it was all the reward he needed, his body telling him he’d made the best choice ever.

It was almost too much for his virgin body. Barely having recovered from his first blowjob, here he was buried in a woman twice his age, who was squeezing her walls on him as she rocked back and forth, meeting each thrust with one of her own and a wet slap of flesh. His balls were on the verge of bursting and his entire body was shaking. Desperately, he tried to hold on. To not make a fool of himself in front of the older, more experienced woman.

“Don’t try and hold on for my sake,” she whispered huskily. “You need to stop thinking and just feel. Like these.” Kali took one of his hands and drew it under her, placing his palm against her soft breasts. Sun felt her nipple poke into his palm. “Does that feel good?”

“Hm. Yeah.” It was madness but he gripped it tightly, like he’d longed to since he’d first met her. The large orb rolled about in his hand and he brought his other round, cupping both her breasts as he laid against her back, his hips thrusting against her ass. “Feels so good,” he panted. “So good.”

“That’s the spirit. Isn’t this better than arguing and feeling bad all day?”

“Mmh.” Sun barely paid attention. He could barely think. It felt like his brain was melting on him. The only thing he could think of, the only thing that mattered, was how wet and warm Kali’s body was. How tightly her cunt gripped him.

What else mattered? Here and now, was there anything more important? Sun groaned into her back and held on for dear life, trying somehow to pull himself deeper into her, even though they were joined in that most intimate of places. A shiver ran up and down his body. His balls clenched and his stomach flipped.

“I’m-”

Something knocked on the wall behind his bed. Sun’s heart froze.

“Sun?” It was Blake’s voice, sleepy and muffled, coming through the thin walls. “Sun, are you-” A yawn. “Are you still awake?”

“B-Blake…”

Sun drew back, pleasure forgotten momentarily as panic settled in. Kali’s body was reluctant to let him go but he managed to pull back so that almost all his length was out of her. Kali’s eyes looked back and her ears flicked low, annoyed for a moment. And then, without warning, a smile spread across her face.

She pushed back with hands and knees – leading with her ass, which pushed into his pelvis, sheathing him inside her tight orifice once more. Sun hissed but had no way to stop her as she pushed back and pinned him against the wall, pinned him against the wall Blake was on the other side on with nothing more than her ass. In that one motion, she slammed all nine inches of him back into her and ensured he couldn’t escape.

“Ahhh!” His hand clamped over his mouth, but it was too late. The damage was done.

“Sun? Is something wrong?”

His eyes looked to Kali’s, wide and begging, pleading with her not to make a move.

With a seductive smile, she began to roll her hips, rubbing her ass against his stomach while also grinding his cock into her pussy. His hands, desperate to place themselves somewhere, came to rest on either side of her ass. He held on for dear life, gasping for breath as Kali fucked herself on him.

“Sun…?” Blake asked.

“I – I’m fine.” The words came out a wheeze. He was struggling to breathe. “S-Sorry for waking you. I was… I fell…” His head pushed back against the wall. He bit down on gritted teeth and tried not to moan. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Had Blake been any less asleep she might have noticed the pathetic excuse. As it was, she said, “Oh,” and followed it up with a yawn and the sound of rustling sheets. “Goodnight, then.”

“Yeah.” His eyes looked over Kali’s giant ass, down her smooth back and up to her parted lips as she pushed back onto him, thrusting him deep inside. He closed his eyes and took the plunge, pushing back into her _despite_ Blake being so close. “Yeah,” he whispered again. “It’s a good night.”

Blake didn’t hear him. He heard her breathing even out and her quiet snores. Anything more was lost because he leaned down over Kali, straining to reach her lips. It was difficult because of the size of her hips but she turned and met him halfway. Their tongues tangled, more sloppy enthusiasm than technique. He didn’t care. They remained like that, their breath mingling, each moan swallowed by the other, each gasp lost in the other’s lips. He found the strength necessary to push off the wall, but any thought of pulling out now was lost. He drove her down instead, lost in a haze of lust as he hammered into the woman only too willing to take him.

Hooking a hand under her knee, he rolled her over onto her back, slowly adjusting himself, unwilling to pull out. Kali made a confused sound but smiled when he leaned down between her legs to take her missionary. Her breasts squashed up against his chest, but the position gave him unrivalled access to her face, which he cupped lovingly and kissed over and over again.

“That’s it,” she whispered as he kissed is way down her neck. She wrapped both arms around his and held onto him, pulling her head back into the bedsheets to give him better access. He lavished her throat with his tongue and bit down on her shoulder blade. Her legs wrapped around him and her feet linked over his backside, keeping him from pulling out.

Not that he intended to. Not even a crane could have drawn him out of her at that point. Sun plunged into her as hard as he could, savouring each thrust, every moment he would glide into her hot pussy, every wet slap of his balls against her sex and every whispered sound she would make and the way her throat would tremble under his lips. He could feel every breath she took, and then, as he drew her head down into a scorching kiss, he could taste every breath.

“I’m going to cum,” he whispered, pulling away for a second. Their noses were touching, their foreheads close to one another. A string of saliva connected their lips and Kali’s tongue reached out to take it back into her mouth.

He followed it, kissing her again before pulling back once more.

“I’m not wearing protection. Are you safe?”

Her golden eyes locked onto his. “No.”

“Shit.” He whimpered and made to pull back. “Outside?”

Her legs tightened on him. “No.”

“But what if you get-”

Kali’s hand caught his hair and she leaned up to lick the shell of his ear, then whisper into it, “Stop thinking of the long term. Focus on the now. You, me and all this pleasure. Everything else can wait.” She bit down gently on his lobe and trailed a line of kisses to his neck. “Inside me, Sun. Finish inside me.”

If he were being honest, he wanted nothing more than to do just that – and with Kali telling him to? Well, it was a done deal. Wrapping one hand around and under her waist and with the other squeezing one of her wonderful tits, Sun buried himself as deeply between her thighs as he could, his body pushing down between her breasts as he tried to draw a breath and lost it. His control went with it. His cock pulsed once, twice, and then unleashed a wave of his seed deep inside her. No rubber to stop it and no care from either of them, it rushed into Kali’s fertile womb like a tidal wave.

That knowledge fed his ardour. Sun grunted and buried his face in her neck, kissing, licking and nipping at her throat as she drew in a shaky breath. His hands tightened around her hips as he tried to pull her further into him, working his knees under her behind and her pelvis up so that her ass was off the bed. His cock continued to twitch inside her, spent but still shooting the occasional rope of his cum inside her.

Showing an incredible amount of athleticism, Kali drew herself up by her abs alone, sitting in his lap and then leaning forward, riding him down until it was him on his back and her atop him, her breasts smothering his face. He didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe. He just kept licking and kissing, bucking his hips up into her, desperate to reclaim that sensation again, to feel that climax one more time.

“Good boy,” she purred, pulling back and looking down on him. She rolled her hips once and drew off him a little. His cock came out soaking wet and with white seed wrapped around it, dripping out of her snatch to fall down on him. Slowly, she brought a hand down to collect some, then brought it up to her lips and sucked it off her fingers. “Hm,” she moaned. “Very good boy.”

Sun could barely move a muscle. Lost, confused but somehow satisfied despite it, he lay there helplessly as she drew off him and picked up her robe, drawing it back up her arms but deciding not to tie the front. He could still see her breasts rise and fall with every breath.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Sun,” she whispered, drawing off him. As she went, she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his dick, then suck it past her lips and clean him with a swirl of her tongue. “I certainly did.”

Then, without anything more than a wink, Kali pushed up off his bed and walked slowly away, her hips swaying back and forth as she made her way to the door, opened it and stepped out into the hallway. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Sun to lay on his bed covered in sweat, his own cum and the lingering scent of Kali Belladonna, Blake’s mom, who he’d just lost his virginity to not ten feet away from Blake’s sleeping body.

That…

That had been a bad idea. Right? Kali was Blake’s mom, not to mention a married woman. He was staying in her and her husband’s house. It was all kinds of messed up to sleep with her. Except… It hadn’t exactly been just him, had it? Kali had come onto him. _I should have been stronger in saying no,_ a part of him was quick to say. Another part of him, a big part of him, said to shove those thoughts up his ass. He’d just had the best sex of his life. The only sex, sure, but that didn’t change anything.

Still, Blake would be furious if she found out. As would Ghira.

If… they found out. Neither he nor Kali were about to tell anyone, but this couldn’t continue. It was a moment of weakness fuelled by his fight with Blake and his and Kali’s shopping trip and the conversation about being happy they’d had. Nothing more.

“This won’t happen again.”

This time, Sun had no problem falling fast asleep. And with the biggest smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Those idiots.” Blake scowled and threw the TV remote down on the sofa. “What’s wrong with these people, believing the White Fang’s lies over everything else. Do they have no idea what’s going on in the world outside Menagerie!?”

Sun looked back over one shoulder, stood behind the kitchen counter. “It’s basically propaganda,” he said softly, trying not to start another fight. “Of course the White Fang are going to act like they’re the ones in the right. Not everyone is going to believe it so blindly.”

“Still! The fact this can air in the first place…” Blake slammed one hand down. She was shaking badly.

Despite Kali’s advice, he couldn’t help but try. “You know watching that is going to make you angry, Blake. Why don’t you do something else?”

“What?” She glared at him. “And just ignore the White Fang!? Pretend they don’t exist?”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just – you’re watching a White Fang propaganda broadcast. It’s just going to make you miserable. Why don’t we do something else? Something fun?”

“Fun. Fun!?” Blake drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You may think this is all fun and games, Sun, but I didn’t come here to have fun. I came here to make a difference. To stop the White Fang once and for all.”

“And watching TV is doing that? We could take a walk around Menagerie and see if we can’t find a lead. That’s got to be better than sitting here and-” He cut off as Blake stood, knocking over a glass of water and sending it shattering to the floor. He winced. “Blake…”

“I’m going for a walk.”

“I’ll-”

“Alone,” she snapped, glaring his way. Blake stomped out of the house, snatching Gambol Shroud as she did. He heard her footsteps echo down the hallway and the door slam behind her. Yet again a sigh escaped him as he leaned back against the counter. He’d really tried to help her.

“I told you,” Kali said, pulling away and letting his wet cock fall from her soft lips. She was on her knees in front of him, his dick resting on her cheek as she stroked it with one hand and looked up at him. “You can’t tell her. The only way my Blake will accept the truth is if she realises it on her own.”

“Yeah.” He leaned back and marvelled in the feel of her fingers. “I just wanted to help.”

“I know.” She kissed him and he hissed her name. “You’re sweet like that, Sun. It looks like Blake will be out of the house for a few hours though, and Ghira won’t be home for days.” Winking, Kali brought her mouth closer to his member, breathing warm air over his shaft. “Time for us to have a little fun, hm?”

“Yeah.”

His hand found the back of her head and he pushed her back down onto him. He would have gone with Blake if she would have let him, but if she was going to make herself miserable on purpose, then there really was no point him being there. Not when he could have so much more of a good time here.

Sun’s eyes closed as he sank down behind the counter, Kali drawing him down onto the cold tiles and dragging her dress up, mounting him and letting it fall down around them. The sound of the White Fang broadcast was drowned out by hot gasps, fevered moans and the constant slapping of flesh, punctuated by the occasional whispered name.

A far more satisfying experience all around.

 


End file.
